


Nightfall

by SonicWildfire_77



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Sleeping Together, Transformation, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicWildfire_77/pseuds/SonicWildfire_77
Summary: A short one-shot fic about Sonic transforming into a Werehog and visiting his boyfriends, Shadow and Knuckles.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120
Collections: Sonic Fanfics





	Nightfall

“I finally get to see them again.”

Because of his duties requiring him to constantly save the world, it had been a long while since Sonic had seen his partners—Shadow and Knuckles, that is—so it was a bit of an understatement to say that Sonic had been feeling lonely as of late. Thankfully for them, Sonic was on his way home. They didn’t know that, though.

“Not that they need to know,” Sonic muttered to himself.

He decided to pause for a brief moment to admire the surroundings. Above him shined a brilliant orange sky. The bright sun peeked over the horizon while the acacia trees swayed in the light summer breeze. The long, green grass beneath Sonic’s feet complemented the scent of blooming flowers nearby.

By now, Sonic was approximately five minutes from home. The sky began getting darker with each passing second.

Suddenly, Sonic felt a vaguely familiar sensation. Or rather, it was less of a sensation and more like his chest had just been stabbed with a hundred knives.

The blue blur collapsed to the ground clutching his chest, as the painful feeling now spread to his arms and legs. As he looked around in a panic, he noticed his gloves were straining.

Oh.

Oh no.

Sonic recognized what this was.

It turned out that not all of Dark Gaia’s energy had been expelled from his body.

Within seconds Sonic’s gloves were torn to shreds, spikes shot out of the soles of his shoes, his hands were now more similar to claws, fangs emerged from his mouth, and his body was covered in fur. A lot of it.

Sonic reflexively roared as his transformation finally culminated and the pain faded away.

“Well, isn’t this just great?” Sonic snarled sarcastically.

The Werehog. Yes, even the hero himself had long grown tired of this form. But there wasn’t much he could do about it. Thankfully for him, he didn’t transform into a Werehog _every_ night.

Sonic’s ears drooped and his eyebrows scrunched upward. Neither Shadow or Knuckles had seen him like this before.

“Now I’ve gotta see Shads and Knux while looking like _this_?” Sonic whimpered. “What am I gonna do?”

With a defeated sigh, Sonic trudged the rest of the way home.

* * *

“Do you think stars have brains like we do and we just don’t know it?”

“Knuckles, if you ask me one more stupid question, I will drag you by your dreadlocks to the upstairs bathroom.”

Shadow and Knuckles had spent roughly an hour bickering over nothing—a familiar pastime for them both—and the rest of the day had been uneventful.

Shadow’s ears perked up as he and Knuckles heard the doorbell ring.

“Who would be visiting us after sunset?” Shadow asked.

“Just go answer the door,” Knuckles scoffed.

“Fine, but you’re coming with me,” riposted Shadow as he grabbed Knuckles’ hand and both walked over and answered the door.

“Hey, didn’t you notice the ‘no soliciting’ sign right next to our d—”

The rest of Knuckles’ sentence evaporated into thin air as he and Shadow were greeted by what could best be described as an extraterrestrial beast.

“Holy shit!” exclaimed Shadow, losing his balance slightly in awe at the monster on their doorstep.

“Quit the theatrics, guys! It’s me, Sonic!” the werehog quickly interjected.

“What in the world happened to you?!” Shadow asked.

“It’s a long story,” Sonic sighed.

“Everything is a long story with you, isn’t it?” Knuckles quipped.

Without further comment, Sonic welcomed himself inside the house and slammed the door shut. Not that he was even trying to; his werehog form granted him super strength among other powers.

“Whatever you do, be careful with stuff,” Shadow warned. “We already had to pay extra for the water bill, I’m not interested in paying for exterior repairs.”

“No worries, Shadsy,” Sonic chuckled.

Shadow blushed slightly. He knew Sonic loved calling him by his pet name to mess with him.

“Are you sure this guy is actually Sonic?” Knuckles whispered to Shadow.

“I heard that!” Sonic growled from the kitchen.

By the time the red echidna and ebony hedgehog walked into the kitchen, the gargantuan mammal had already made his way into the living room. There, he was running around on all fours in a circle trying to catch his tail. Shadow and Knuckles couldn’t help but snicker quietly to themselves.

 _“He’s such a dork,”_ Shadow thought to himself. _“I love him so much.”_

Knuckles raced over to the kitchen cupboard and quickly grabbed a pot and filled it halfway with water.

“I’m making fucking mac and cheese, and _nobody_ can stop me!”

Shadow sighed and walked over to where Sonic finally exhausted himself and plopped onto the floor, laying on his stomach.

Shadow reached down and lightly pet Sonic on the head. He could hear the werehog let out a small purr as he did so.

“From what I’ve observed thus far, I suppose you’ve turned into some kind of dog?” queried Shadow.

“No,” Sonic gruffly responded. “Long story short, Egghead put some sort of dark energy in me and made me turn into this… _thing_ … every night.”

“So I guess you’re relegated to daytime duty, now?” Shadow asked, grinning as if he were holding back laughter.

“Not exactly. After I put the world back together, I didn’t turn into this every night. I don’t know what happened tonight in particular to make this happen, but I guess I still have some of that energy left in me.”

“Interesting,” said Shadow, not very interested at all.

* * *

Half an hour later, Knuckles finally finished cooking. Amazingly, he hadn’t burned the mac and cheese this time around.

“Dinner’s ready, you two,” Knuckles called out from the kitchen.

“You hungry?” Shadow asked Sonic.

“You bet. I’ve been starving all day,” Sonic answered.

And thank _goodness_ that Sonic was getting to eat something; he rarely ate because of his travels and routine penuriousness. Not that he had never stolen food from restaurants before, but still…

The three boyfriends sat around the small table, bowls in front of them.

Knuckles preferred to let his food cool a bit before he began eating.

Shadow ate the plain macaroni and poured small amounts of the cheese powder into his mouth with each bite. Just how he liked it.

Sonic shoved the bowl into his face, gobbling down the entire meal in five seconds.

Knuckles shot him a concerned glare while Shadow simply facepalmed.

“Mother of Chaos, Sonic. You really couldn’t have been a little more graceful?” asked a slightly disappointed Shadow.

“You know me, Shads. Being graceful is not one of my strong suits,” the werehog grumbled, wiping some of the liquefied cheese from his furry muzzle.

Knuckles laughed. “That’s the most accurate thing you’ve said all night, Blue!”

After ten minutes, they all had finished eating and were pretty much ready to call it a day. It had been a while since any of the three had gotten a good night’s sleep.

“I suppose we should all head upstairs, then?” Shadow yawned.

“Yep. Let’s go,” Knuckles agreed.

The trio meandered upstairs and into the master bedroom.

“...”

Shadow and Knuckles completely forgot the mattress had been torn to shreds after the two got into a pillow fight the day before.

“Now where are we gonna sleep?” whined Shadow.

“You mean this is the only bedroom in the house?” Sonic questioned.

“Unfortunately,” Knuckles uttered.

Sonic looked up and thought to himself for a few seconds. Then, he sprawled himself out on the floor laying on his back.

“Maybe _I_ can be the bed for tonight,” the werehog laughed softly.

The other two became incredibly flushed. _Him_ as the _bed?_ He had to be kidding.

“Sonic, are you cr—”

Shadow was cut off as Sonic stretched out his arms and embraced Shadow and Knuckles, resting them on his stomach.

They were surprised to find out this felt even more comfortable than the bed itself. Sonic’s fluffy body certainly helped matters in that regard.

“...Love ya, Shads… love ya, Knucklehead…” Sonic mumbled as he slowly dozed off.

“Good night, Sonic,” Shadow replied with a contented purr. “I love you, too.”

“Seconded,” said Knuckles.

And with that, all three drifted off to sleep.


End file.
